The goal of our training program is to prepare physicians and pre- and post-doctoral trainees for biomedical research careers in digestive diseases by providing concentrated, structured, and well-mentored research training. The program provides training to 4 postdoctoral fellows and 1 predoctoral student, with a mix of 2-3 physician-scientists and 1-2 translational/basic research postdoctoral trainees per year. Our program offers opportunities in core research training units that reflect the clinical Centers of Excellence in the Digestive Disorder Center leveraged against the basic science strengths of the University of Pittsburgh: 1) Inflammatory Bowel Diseases; 2) Neurogastroenterology and Motility; 3) Pancreas, Biliary and Liver Diseases; 4) GI Cancer; and 5) Clinical Epidemiology and Outcomes Research. Each of these units integrates the scientific disciplines of genetics, immunology, neuroscience, molecular and cellular biology, and epidemiology. The training faculty all have R01 or equivalent funding, excellent training records, productive collaborations, and a dedication to understanding the pathophysiology of digestive diseases. Together they form a complementary and well-integrated entity dedicated to research training and investigations in gastroenterology, hepatology, pancreatic, and nutritional disorders, with research foci ranging from small molecules to large patient cohorts. Trainees develop a research project under the close supervision of a faculty trainer and are monitored by a mentoring committee as well as by the program Executive Committee. Didactic lectures, research seminars, journal clubs, formal course work, and attendance at scientific meetings supplement this intensively structured research experience. Predoctoral trainees prepare and submit F30 or F31 applications and graduate ready to compete for individual F32 fellowship support. Postdoctoral graduates will be prepared to compete for independent funding (F32, K, R) and entry-level faculty positions in academic medicine. Clinical fellows trainees leave the program with strong core research skills and data and publications with which to launch their careers. Basic science trainees take with them the experience of working with clinicians on clinically driven questions that serve as the foundation for their own translational research program. Program graduates, including some that now serve as faculty on this award for which we seek renewal, have indeed attained independent academic positions and secured career development and research project grant funding to support their own programs of study.